Core 2 is the information management, statistics and evaluation Core of the MDAPRC and will provide support to the MDAPRC projects in the areas of research design, instrument development and administration, quality control, data processing and data management, computer hardware and software availability and support, statistics and data analysis, and program evaluation. Specific Aims for Information Management include: (1) to coordinate and assist with data processing and data monitoring for the individual research projects; (2) to make available Central Information Management resources to the MDAPRC projects; (3) to assest with optimal utilization of these resources; (4) to coordinate the purchase, installation, and maintenance of additional resources; and (5) to provide technical assistance to the projects in these areas. Specific Aims for Statistics Consulting include: (1) to provide guidance in various aspects of the study design, including the formulation of hypotheses, sampling and randomization techniques, and avoidance of bias; (2) to monitor adherence to the study protocol; assist in the design and implementation of techniques for the validation of the information collected; monitor and coordinate the correction of data errors and missing information; (3) to seek out and develop statistical techniques for unique data analytic problems; (4) to oversee and assist with the statistical analysis of the data; and to help with the interpretaiton, evaluation and summary of the results; and (5) to combine data from the individual research projects for joint analysis of common research issues. Evaluation Specific Aims include: (1) to review program evaluation activities for the individual research projects, including needs assessment, selection and development of evaluation instruments, and design of evaluation plans, (2) to monitor program implementation and to coordinate quality assurance activities with regard to intervention studies, and (3) to design, administer and analyze instruments for these purposes.